The present invention relates to a grip assembly for a games racket, and more particularly to a removable and interchangeable grip assembly comprising a plurality of elastic bands for mounting on the handle portion of a games racket.
In conventional forms of games rackets, and particularly in tennis rackets, a grip is formed around a handle portion of the racket shaft by wrapping an adhesively backed tape thereon in a helical fashion. Though having long been in use, this conventional form of racket grip does suffer from a number of deficiencies. Most significantly, the tape tends to slide or peel after exposure to the strains and sweat induced moisture of a prolonged usage. As repair of the grip usually requires the complete stripping of the tape and subsequent reapplication, considerable time and expense is involved in its upkeep. Furthermore, the conventional taped grip provides no simple means of adjusting the grip's form or feel so as to suit a particular user's hands or playing style.
The grip assembly of the present invention was accomplished in light of these shortcomings of the conventional tape grip so as to provide a versatile grip for a games racket comprising a plurality of elastic bands that can be quickly removed and interchanged if worn or damaged, or when a grip of different form or feel using an alternate set of bands is desired.